Screaming Silence
by 500025600minutes
Summary: Tori just sat there. Tori just watched. Her eyes began to water and tears dripped silently down her cheeks. She didn't know who she was crying for; Or what really happened after TWC. Bade/Cade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's play cards."

Silence. Beck takes a seat, his mask already in place. _Keep it cool. You're alright, no big deal._ He wasn't the best actor in all of Hollywood Arts for nothing.

Tori wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue at a loss for words. The rest of the group dropped their heads to stare at the table, eyes downcast and mouths glued shut. Except for one.

"What the hell was that Beck!" Cat screeched. The petite girl shot up from her seat, her cheeks the same vibrant color as her hair. The cards she was holding scattered from her hands as she roughly shoved her chair back. She stumbled a bit, but it did nothing to curb her anger. It only added fuel to the fire.

"Are you insane? You just left her there! What the hell IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Cat repeated.

Her voice rose an octave with every accusatory exclamation. Beck couldn't help but cringe at the familiarity. Since when did Cat start sounding like her best friend?

"Everyone says Jade doesn't deserve you, but that's a complete lie," Cat seethed, her hands flailing wildly as she stomped around the table to face Beck. "After a stunt like that, you sure as hell don't deserve her," she laughed coldly, looking him square in the eyes. Her gaze lost its usual kindness and innocence. Cat was seething, and she was not looking at a friend. Not anymore.

 _Wow, Cat sure is working in a lot of 'hells' tonight. Who knew she had it in her?_ Tori thought.

Cat now stood in front of Beck, leaning over his chair and shooting him a very Jade-esque glare. Her lips curved into a humorless smile, an expression that looked beyond bizarre on the usually sweet girl. Her little hands clenched at her sides practically shaking with anger.

Beck glanced up and weakly attempted to defend himself, shocked by the little redhead's outburst. "You don't know what she is really like Cat! The fighting was too much! I love her, but she's possessive, and cruel, and rude, and…"

"I don't know her? Are you kidding yourself Beck?" the girl scoffed, straightening up once more. "I was best friends with her ages before you came along, and you and I both know it. It was _Jadey &Kittycat _long before it was _Beck &Jade_."

Tori's eyebrows shot up just a bit further. Why had she never picked up on the strong connection between the innocent airhead and the dark beauty? _What else do I not know about Jade?_ she wondered.

At this remark, Beck's head fell, the stoic expression on his face cracking. Just a little bit. _Look at that,_ Beck thought, glancing at the cards still clenched in his hand. _Even my cards are a disappointment tonight._

He shoved them away, and then he's running a hand through his hair because he can't stop thinking about the day he met Jadey&Kittycat on the first day of third grade.

The image of the two little brunette girls appears in his mind like it was yesterday. He had just moved from Canada, and his parents let him walk to the park near his house. Beck strolled along, kicking up dirt with his black high-tops. He was so fixated on the ground, he didn't notice the two girls until he was ten feet away.

The shorter of the two wore her hair in pigtails and pink ribbons. She had on a bright pink dress and just about the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was bouncing on her toes and looking up at the girl next to her. The way the she stared at her, you would have thought the taller girl owned the heavens and the earth.

 _Jade always was cat's role model._

The other girl ( _his girl)_ stood beside her friend, wearing a blue jean skirt and purple shirt. Her long hair fell around her shoulders in wild tangles, and she sported a seemingly permanent scowl. Whatever the smiley girl was saying (because that's what Beck would call her for now), she was not amused.

But this did nothing to deter the smiley one. "Come on Jadey!" she tugged at her hand. "Can't we play unicorns for just a little itty-bitty tiny bit? Please?"

"Kitty why in the world would you want to play a game centered around dirty, mutant horses?" Jade scoffed. Cat's face pinched into a confused expression. Her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, but she did not release her grip on the pale girl's hand.

"Do you know what their horns are for?" Jade asked. Cat looked up at her with big eyes. "Impaling people," Jade barked. He was hooked.

Beck shook his head and ran a hand through his hair once more, because now was not the time to be thinking about his girlfri… no, exgirlfriend. _She wore a butterfly clip in her hair that day._

Beck rose to his feet slowly shaking his head. "I know Cat. God I know. I'm sorry." Beck honestly wanted to fall into a hole and die. Or have a spontaneous heart attack. Or both.

"Don't apologize to me!" Cat yelled. "You didn't stomp on my heart. You didn't break all your promises to me. You didn't screw me over in front of all my friends!"

The group drew in a collective gasp when Cat shoved both her hands at the tan boy's chest, roughly pushing him away. The 90-something-pound girl couldn't have moved Beck an inch, even if she ran at him full force. But dammit it hurt him. It stung.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always love you. We'll be together forever. Jade you are everything to me," Cat mocked in a scarily accurate Beck impression.

"And you all!" Cat continued, her hair whipping out behind her as she spun to address the rest of the ragtag group. "Why are you just sitting there? You call yourselves her friends?"

Tears were now beginning to pool in the redhead's eyes and her high pitched voice took on a tinge of desperation. She stomped her foot angrily and shouted, "She needed you guys, but you do nothing. You sit here and play poker!"

Simultaneously Tori, Robbie, and Andre dropped their heads, unable to meet Cat's glare. They had never seen her glare like that, and they never imagined that look would be directed at them.

 _We deserve it,_ Tori thought bitterly. _And Jade is supposed to be the cold hearted one. Beck wasn't the only one who betrayed her tonight._

Cat let out another humorless laugh before spinning on her heels and shouting a flippant "later" over her shoulder. Tori heard her mutter one last "What the hell?" as she stormed across the living room and threw open the door.

After crossing the threshold, Cat looked back one more time. "See how easy that was Beck? See how long it took me to open that door?" Cat said sweetly, before slamming it shut again.

The sound of the door slamming shut reverberated around the room, and then it was silent again. Andre looked on sadly at his best friend. The tan boy was hunched over slightly, and he refused to meet anyone's eyes. He stared at the table, his face once again an emotionless mask. Sure Beck was his boy, but that didn't mean he didn't care about Jade too. The girl was far from perfect. Honestly Andre was a bit terrified of her. But she definitely didn't deserve that.

 _You could have gone after her man. Can't you see she was hurting? Can't you see she loves you?_

And Andre might have told Beck this, if he didn't catch the telltale signs that Beck was not as okay as he appeared to be. His hair was already dishevelled but he was still yanking one hand through it. His other hand trembled slightly and kept twitching as if to reach up for the ring around his neck. The one that matched Jade's. Beck Oliver just looked, well _wrong._ Beck Oliver should always have Jade at his side.

Yeah Andre could see how much Beck loved her, so he just put a hand on his shoulder.

Robbie honestly had no idea what to do. He felt so lost and ashamed. _Cat must think I'm such a coward. God she must hate me._

Robbie was scared of Jade. Correction, he was rendered mentally incapable in her presence because of his tremendous fear. But that didn't mean the girl wasn't human. When you walk around with only a puppet to talk to, you start to become a bit more perceptive. Maybe that's just because you have nothing better to do than stare at the normal people all day.

And Robbie noticed a lot more about the dark girl than most. He saw the fear that flashed her eyes when Beck flirted with another girl, just before it gave way to anger. He saw the way her shoulders would tense when anyone other than Beck would touch her. He saw the way her hands started to shake after her twelfth cup of coffee, but prior to her fourth she was particularly unpleasant. Like more than usual. He couldn't help but see the tears and insecurity that clouded her expression as she turned around once more before closing the door and starting the count down. _Is this the Jadey Cat saw?_

And Cat loved Jade more than anyone else in the world. And Robbie loved Cat. So why couldn't he stand up for the girl that was practically her sister? All he had to do was walk out after Jade. Maybe say, "Hey Jade. Do you need any company tonight?" But she left. Cat left. And he was still glued to his chair feeling absolutely miserable.

Tori sat there. She watched. Her eyes began to water, and the tears dripped silently down her cheeks. She didn't know who she was crying for.

 **AN: I'm super sorry for any funky formatting! I'm still trying to figure out the formatting on this website, and I am hopelessly confused! If anything bugs you just message me or leave a comment. I love feedback, good or bad! I'm thinking about turning this into an actual story, but first I have to figure out if it's worth salvaging. Thanks guys! What do you think? XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the views and feedback! It really means a lot to me! To those who asked about where this was going with Cade... I'm thinking the majority of this story will center around their background and friendship. But I'm sort of leaning towards making their relationship more sister-isn** **than romantic. I love cade as a romantic relationship, but I don't think I'm ready to tackle that in a story yet. Pretty sure I'd butcher it ;).**

 **So here we go! Next Chapter!**

Jadelyn West didn't need to look up when she heard the light patter of hurried footsteps on the pavement in front of her. She already knew who it was. Unlike Beck, Cat Valentine would always go after her. Jade honestly loved that about her best friend. Not that she would ever tell her that.

The pale girl sat on a cheap metal bench outside the seven-eleven two blocks from her house. It was painted a disgusting orange color ( _God she hated orange)_ and the paint was peeling off of it. There was still a dent in the far right leg from where Jade kicked it after the first time her father slapped her. Yeah this bench was their spot. Was it sketchy? Hell yeah, but it belonged to Jade and Cat.

The redhead sunk down beside her friend silently. Jade gave her a slight sigh in acknowledgement before staring off into space once again. She knew Cat was already crying, and if she saw Cat cry, then she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her own tears.

Cat silently observed her friend. It always amazed her ( _and scared her_ ) that Jade could show so little emotion. After three years of promises and kisses and love, Beck let her walk away. He was her entire world. But Jade sat there unmoving, expression unfazed with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Her calmness was eery and out-of-character, a sure sign that she was upset.

 _She always did know where to find me,_ Jade thought. She finally broke the silence, and whispered hoarsely, "So who won?"

Cat hummed in confusion. A simple noise, but it carried dozens of unspoken questions that Jade could feel pressing in on her from every side. _What do you mean? Win what? Are you okay? Why aren't you crying? How can I fix you?_

Another few moments of silence passed. "I mean, you all were playing poker right?" Jade scoffed. "Who won?" she said more forcefully, finally turning to face Cat.

"I mean that's what you guys do right?" Jade continued. "You play games with people."

" Tori, perfect Tori, plays the game where she _has no idea_ what she did wrong. She sneaky and manipulative, and she knows it! She knows what she's doing to you and she loves it!" She ranted. Cat said nothing.

"And Andre," Jade continued, "he is so _kind,_ so _cool ,_ so _talented._ He's just scared, scared that he's not as special as he thinks he is, and that he isn't going to make it in the real world. So he plays dress up, pretending to be modest and chill and collected. He's the guy everyone loves, everyone's friend. But you know it's pretend because he will only stab you in the back," she said bitterly, far from done. "He'll call you his friend, but five minutes later he will be telling half the school what a gank you are. Because he just pretends to be the nice guy."

"Then there's Robbie Shapiro," Jade laughed. Cat bit her tongue, not wanting to interrupt the distraught girl. Jade had every right to be mad. "Robbie just loves to get in his little digs. Break a person down with a snide comment every now and then, a whisper behind your back, and a perfectly timed insult. And here's the difference between the two of us!" Jade shouted her voice taking on a note of hysteria. "I will tell you these things. Sure I'm a bitch sometimes, but I never pretend to be something I'm not. Robbie hides his ugly side behind a puppet. Separates himself from all responsibility and blame."

At this point Jade was heaving for air. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide and crazed. Cat tried to place a hand on her knee in a comforting gesture, but deep down she knew there was no stopping Jade at this point. She needed to get it out of her system.

Jade let out a shrill scream before jumping up from the bench. She turned to face Cat snarling, "And Beck. Beck Oliver. Do you know what her does?" her voice faltering slightly on the last question.

 _And there it goes_ Cat thought, _the first tear._ And sure enough, small tears were leaking out of those blue eyes, silently tracing their way down her pale cheeks.

"Beck likes to fix things. He likes to find someone so screwed up, so lost that they are just screaming for someone _anyone_ to save them," Jade said. "And then they become his little charity project," she laughed lightly. "He cares. He loves you, and compliments you, and puts you back together. Beck is gentle, and kind, and everything that you're not." Her voice was just a whisper. "And maybe its genuine, but it doesn't last."

Tears were streaming steadily down her face at this point. "He's just a guy, not your knight in shining armor. And he gets bored, just like every other guy." Jade wrapped her arms around her torso, squeezing tightly as if she could hold her broken heart in her chest.

"He's like a drug Kitty," Jade sighed, barely audible. When Jade looked her in the eye, Cat just wanted to make everything alright. To tell her it's all going to be ok, and then let it be true. And she wanted to kill Oliver.

"And the worst part is, I still want him," she cried, slowly sinking down to Cat's side. She didn't touch her, but Cat knew that Jade needed someone there. Jade would never ask you to hug her. You were just supposed to know when she needed it. Cat and Beck were the only two who could ever understand Jade's language.

 _We're back to one_ Cat thought. _I still love him_ Jade silently screamed.

"I still love him," Jade cried, this time outloud. And then she began to sob, heart wrenching sobs that shook her entire body as the small girl at her side wrapped one arm around her friend. Cat's other hand reached out to clasp one of Jade's in her own. While Jade sobbed, Cat just held onto to her, wishing she could hold Jade's heart together in this one simple action. _But it could never be that easy with Jade West._

Six hours later, all of Jade's tears were exhausted, and she sat silently beside Cat on the same god-awful disgusting orange bench outside the sketch seven-eleven. The sun was just rising and the LA streets were starting to fill with people.

 _God I hate people_ Jade thought. _I hate people and I hate orange. And I hate, but kind of love, Beck Oliver. AND I HATE THAT._ She screamed at herself.

Jade wasn't surprised that Cat sat at a crummy gas station all night. And Cat wasn't angry that she spent the last eight hours on a bench that probably dated back to the 1930's. That's just what Jade and Cat did for each other. But now the tears had stopped, and Jade was silent once more. Her emotionless mask was back in place.

Desperate for her best friend to say something, anything, Cat blurted out, "That guy's head is really shiny. And it looks soft. Do you think it's soft Jade?" Pointing to a bald tourist filling his tank twenty feet away from them. "Sure Cat. And his head is shiny and reflective that tons of UV radiation is bouncing off of it and frying birds in the sky. Jade didn't think that was possible, but it sounded good. _Eh an actress doesn't need to be great at science._

It was this little game they would play. Jade would point out something incredibly insulting about a stranger, and then Cat would counter it with a compliment.

"That woman's hair hasn't been washed since 1987."

"But it is probably hiding all kinds of cool stuff."

"Those shoes look like something sikowitz would design on a horrible coconut acid trip."

"They're original."

"That girl's nose is so big, it could shade an entire country."

"She's prettier than Vega," Cat responded.

Jade couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at this. Kitty always knew how to make her feel better. She would have to tell Beck about this at school. Who knew Cat had a sense of humor? And a sarcastic one at that? This was perfect! They could form a "Make Vega's Life Hell Club."

Wait. No. Beck's gone.

Her smile disappeared. "Come on Jadey," Cat sighed. "Let's get outta here."

"I am not going home Cat." Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't think she could take it if she had to go back to that huge empty house. Jade didn't know what she was capable of if she was left alone with her own thoughts.

"Where's your brother?" Cat asked quietly.

"At a friend's," Jade shot back.

"And did you take your medicine?"

"I have some extra pills in my purse Cat," Jade scoffed.

"Kk," Cat smiled, her bubbly personality returning for the first time since last night. "Sleep over with Jadey!" she shouted as she pulled her friend up from the bench.

"It's morning Cat," Jade stated.

"So?" Cat squealed. "We'll eat popcorn and make brownies and put on jammies just like a sleepover! And we can watch Finding Nemo!"

Jade sighed. _Yesterday morning Beck was the one asking if you took your medicine. Yesterday Beck cared._ Jade pushed her thoughts aside and let the redhead drag her back to the Valentine residence.

 **Ok that's part two. I don't know how I feel about this one, but I have an idea where it is going! And pay attention to the medicine part (hint that's where it is going)!**

 **So what do you think? Hate, love, questioning my sanity? :) XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here it is! This is a bit of an introduction to the real plot of the story, so forgive me if it's a little slow. And I also threw in a dash of Bade for all the Beck/Jade fans! As much as I hate Beck, I can't help but ship them. Most of the time. Enjoy! :)**

One month, thirty days, and four hours. That's how long it has been since Beck ripped out a piece of Jade West's heart and stomped on the remains. And that's how long it has been since Jade West last saw her father. Not that she particularly missed him. Jade abandoned all hope of ever salvaging a relationship with her father when she was thirteen, only two years after her mother died.

However she did like having him around for practical reasons, primarily in dealing with her younger brother. Jamie was seven years old, and a carbon copy of Jade. In seven-year-old boy form of course. He had the same piercing blue eyes and pale skin, with a wit so sharp it could practically cut through glass. Or reduce a certain teenager with a puppet to a pool of tears.

Stephen West, being the incredible father that he is, hired a nanny to care for Jamie and chauffeur him around. But ever since he ran off two months ago with his blond bimbo of a wife, Anna stopped getting her paycheck, and Jamie was Jade's responsibility.

She never harbored a particular feeling of love for her father, but his money definitely came in handy. And with him gone, the nanny disappeared as well. In the course of twenty-four hours Jade lost the love of her life and gained a seven-year-old boy. In short, she became a single mother. At seventeen.

Her father had run off before, but this time it was permanent. She could tell by the two thousand dollars shoved through their malil slot every Sunday like clockwork. Stephen West expected her to handle this.

She guessed he was still paying the mortgage. They hadn't been kicked out yet at least. And so her life was turned upside down. After a hectic day at school, she would balance rehearsals and performances before rushing to Jamie's school to pick him up. Then there was the additional two hours she spent in her car driving Jamie to his swimming lessons and piano classes and all the other crap elementary schoolers insist is necessary. Damn LA traffic.

And after she was done driving all over freaking California, she returned to her matriarchal duties. Grocery shopping, filling up her gas tank, and replacing whatever it was that Jamie used up or broke the day before.

Her evenings consisted of packing lunches, cleaning, and if she had time, homework. She felt like freaking June Cleaver. Finally at two in the morning she got to a high schooler again. She never thought she would say this, but god bless homework. At least she didn't feel like a forty-year-old when struggling through advanced calculus.

These days Jade was lucky if she got more than three hours of sleep, let alone if she actually sat down for a meal. She was living off coffee. Seriously. Jade had always been an addict, but recently she was drinking upwards of twelve cups a day.

She was so busy, she almost didn't have time to miss Beck. Almost. She couldn't help but think that if Beck still loved her, she wouldn't have to do this alone. Beck would have been there for them, her and Jamie. Sure he said he still loved her, but it wasn't real love. One day he would realize that. Right?

And at night when Jamie was in bed and she was trying to get her life together enough to continue on for another day, she would let herself cry and sink into the loneliness that filled her chest. Right where her heart use to be.

Cat helped her out of course. God bless her, Cat would bring Jade coffee, give her missing assignments, and offer Jade a bit of her lunch. Jade never had time to feed herself these days. But as much as Jade loved her, Cat was still Cat. She couldn't drive, and Jade would never let her babysit or leave her alone with money. Lord only knows what would happen. Jade seriously did not have the energy to deal with the consequences if Cat burned their house down.

So Cat didn't know what was really going on in the West household. Jade didn't want to worry her more. All Cat knew was that Jade's weight was dropping rapidly, while the bags under her eyes were only growing.

"BRRRRING!" The old Jade would have been livid at the sound of her alarm clock. She would curse and quite possibly throw a well-aimed pair of scissors in the general direction of the offending noise. Then Beck would kiss her cheek and stroke back her hair before gently pulling her out of bed.

But it wasn't like that anymore.

5:00 AM. Jade groaned before rolling out of bed to prepare for school. In the course of ten minutes she threw on her jeans and black shirt, pulled her hair up, and sloppily applied some makeup. Just enough to try and hide the redness of her eyes and to add a bit of color to her face. She didn't have time to put much effort into her appearance anymore.

"Jamie!" Jade shouted, making her way down the hall to her little brother's room.

"But Jadddee," he whined sitting up slowly in bed, rubbing his eyes. Despite her absolute exhaustion, Jade couldn't help but stand back and smile at how cute little Jamie was sometimes. His dark hair stuck out in every direction and his Monster's Inc. t-shirt was practically backwards from squirming around in his sleep. His stare was normally a miniature version of Jade's, sharp and critical. But in the morning his eyes were filled with confusion and clouded with sleep.

"Up and at 'em twerp," Jade quipped, running her hand through his hair a couple times, a major sign of affection for Jade. Once upon a time the only person she would do this for was, well Beck. She shook her head.

"Be downstairs in twenty for breakfast kid," she said sternly before hooking her hands under his arms, heaving, and unceremoniously depositing the boy on the ground beside his bed. She walked out the door before the tired little boy could react and rushed down the stairs.

Her twenty minute "break" consisted of brewing a cup of coffee, preparing Jamie's lunch, making sure his book bag was packed, yelling at him to "hurry up dammit," drinking another cup of coffee, and then texting Cat that she was in fact alive and awake.

 **MORNING JADEY! OMG my brother used my pretty pink shorts 2 clean up the relish he spilled this AM! But it's all good bc I get to wear my yellow dress!** **IT IS SO GR8!**

Jade cringed at the sheer number of exclamation points and capital letters in her text.

 **Morning Cat** she responded.

At that moment Jamie rushed downstairs, a tornado of sloppy clothes and and school supplies. He may be a West, but he was still a kid, and even a sharp little guy like him was an absolute rambunctious nightmare in the mornings.

Jade just ignored his endless questions, tossed him a pop-tart, and pushed him in the direction of her car. She had another large coffee in hand of course.

School was awkward now, to say the least. Beck tried his hardest to keep conversation flowing and to act like normal, but it just wasn't the same. Especially when he couldn't help but glance at Jade every couple of seconds. She was still beautiful, she always was, but Beck was worried about her. She had lost a lot of weight and he could tell she wasn't sleeping. Her curvy body that he always worshiped was growing skinnier and more bony by the day.

Plus she was all over the place in class, which was totally not her. Contrary to popular belief, Jade was an incredible student. But lately she was turning in assignments late and nodding off during class. She even had to copy Cat's work a few times at lunch. He knew she was desperate if she was relying upon Cat's statistics homework, of all people.

Most people (even most of the gang) chalked it up to post-breakup depression. But Beck knew her better than he knew himself, and this was so much more than that. He tried to talk to her about it, but she just brushed him off. Two months ago she would have told him everything while he held her in his bed at 3 AM.

Now he had to settle for little gestures to try and make her life easier. He would still bring her coffee. In fact he was spending more money on her coffee than he was when they were dating. He would take an extra copy of his notes and slip them in her locker after class. Even after the breakup he still had her combination. He knew that _she knew_ he was doing this - no one could mistake his god-awful excuse for handwriting- but she didn't call him out on it. She didn't thank him either. He even put a new pair of her scissors in her locker one day. She rewarded him with a small smile for that one.

He just hoped she was taking her medicine. He knew the stress and exhaustion certainly weren't helping her, and the last thing she needed now was another episode. He was terrified of what might happen if she went into another fit at the wrong time.

He still loved her, and he told her so. But he knew he hurt her and would have to work to regain her trust. _And bandage up the heart he broke. If that was possible._ Beck felt absolutely lost without Jade. He realized how badly he screwed up the second he walked into his RV and saw all the pictures of her adorning his walls. Admittedly this happened at 10 AM the next day. That night all he wanted to do was drink and forget. But Andre kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

She was beautiful. She was his whole world. Without her it was near impossible to get out of the bed in the morning. But the knowledge that he needed to win back her heart was enough to keep him going. It was only the night after the breakup that he went to her house to try and explain himself. But god, was there really an explanation?

\- 2 months earlier-

Beck knocked on her door twice. It was 11 PM, and he stood outside the West household, hands in his pockets and his heart pounding in his chest. His throat was so tight he didn't know if he could talk. But he had to because he loved her and he screwed up. He still wore their necklace.

After an undeterminable amount of time, the door cracked open, and he saw one breathtaking blue eye peer out at him. Granted, it was red and swollen from crying, but it was still gorgeous. Another little piece of his heart cracked.

"Jade please. Just hear me out," he whispered, tears in his eyes. Jade hesitated a moment before opening the door wider and slipping out to join him on the steps. She crossed her arms in front of herself protectively and stared down at her bare feet.

"Jade," he said again. He stooped down to meet her eyes, using one finger to tilt her chin up to look at him. A few days ago she would have reveled in his touch, probably pulled him in for a sweet kiss or to whisper something in his ear. That was a few days ago. But at least she didn't pull away.

"I screwed up. I was a horrible boyfriend and you deserve so much better. You deserve someone who will tell you how beautiful you are each and everyday and hold you close and never ever leave you waiting, alone. But god Jade I love you," he gasped in a single breath.

Jade didn't respond. Tears were streaming steadily down his face now, and Beck saw a bit of moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes as well.

"You hurt me Beck," she said softly, looking up at him. "You promised you would never leave me, and in ten seconds you proved all my insecurities true." There goes another piece of his heart. Or two.

"And I love you too. But I can't forget that. You betrayed me Beck and I honestly don't know if I can ever forgive you, let alone trust you again." She faltered, "All I ever wanted was your love. I just wanted to know that you care. But you left me there. You let me get away."

"I know, I know babe," Beck cried placing one hand lightly on her cheek. "And I will never forgive myself for that. I hate myself. And I don't expect you to trust me again," tears were falling softly from Jade's eyes as well know.

"But this time I'm the one that's going to wait. I'll be here as long as it takes because I am never going to get over you. Jade West you are it, the beginning, middle, and end of my story," he said more forcefully.

"And everyday for the rest of my life I am going to prove how much I love you. If you never reciprocate the feeling again, so be it. But I will love you still," Beck said.

Jade looked up at him sadly. He placed one gentle kiss on her forehead before whispering one last time, "I love you Jade West," and walking away into the night.

And so now, almost two months later, Beck was trying to show how much he loved her through the little things he did. But he was never as straightforward with her as he was that night. He understood she needed some space. Beck was glad she at least had Cat.

The little redhead was still furious with him, but she could at least stand within ten feet of him. She pretended he was invisible though, and that did nothing to improve the hell that was Hollywood Arts without Beck&Jade.

Beck was walking to their lunch table one day when he noticed Jade wasn't there yet. It was strange because the table was already full. Even Cat was there, and the redhead was practically joined at the hip with Jade ever since the breakup.

Frowning, the tan boy turned around, coffee in hand to find the dark girl.

Beck made his way towards Jade's locker, his combat boots slapping against the tile and echoing through the halls. It wasn't like he could sneak up on her, but Jade still didn't lift her head when he sunk down beside her in front of the scissor covered locker. Most people would feel a little uncomfortable with dozens of pairs of scissors hanging right above their head, but Beck was used to it.

He silently placed her coffee in front of her, and she paused for a few moments before leaning back against the lockers and tentatively lifting to cup to her lips. _Everything about her appearance might have changed, but her lips were still as full and enticing as ever. Beck wondered if they were still so soft._

It was then that he noticed that she clutched her cellphone in her left hand. "What's up?" Beck questioned carefully.

Jade paused as if deciding whether or not to answer, before sighing. "Sikowitz is keeping me after school. Apparently my inner aura is diminishing, whatever the hell that means, and I need to rediscover myself over a cup of hallucinogenic coconut milk and meditation this afternoon." Beck chuckled a bit before she continued.

"Anyways, now there isn't anyone to pick up Jamie from school."

"What happened to Anna?" Beck asked, thinking of the West's nanny. "She's sick," Jade answered quickly, her lips forming a thin line.

"Well I could pick him up," Beck offered, running a hand through his hair. "What? Are you sure?" Jade asked, looking up to meet his eyes for the first time since he sat down.

"Sure," he said. "My truck is already here, and I have nothing to do this afternoon. He can hang out at the RV until you can come pick him up."

"Besides, it's not like I'm a stranger to him," Beck said lightly. Jade bit her lip and hesitated before answering, "okay."

And Beck saw a hint of joy appear in her eyes for the first time in two months. How hard could dealing with Jamie be? After all, Beck was an expert when it came to the Wests.

 **There's part three! I am so looking forward to writing about Beck and Jamie! Just imagine, a mini Jade talking to his sibling's ex! It's going to be good :)**

 **So what do you think? Review please! Sorry there is no cade in this chapter, but trust me, Cat is not going away!**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, but it was so insanely hard to write. Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me and really encourage me to keep writing and to grow as an author. Seriously you guys rock :)**

"I see your hair is as stupid as ever," Jamie deadpanned as he climbed into Beck's red truck.

Beck's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly recovered from his shock. "I see you're as pleasant as ever," he responded.

Jamie's only answer was a huff, and he crossed his significantly shorter arms over his chest. Well this is off to a great start.

"Hey so we're gonna head over to the RV to hang out while your sister is at school. Kay?" Beck said, shifting his truck into gear and trying to ease the obvious tension in the car. Jamie rolled his eyes so hard Beck was surprised they didn't disappear into the back of his head.

As Beck rolled out of the parking lot, he couldn't help but glance at the disgruntled boy out of the corner of his eye. It had only been a couple of months since he last saw the kid. He used to help Jade watch Jamie all the time when her father was off doing god knows what. To be honest, Beck really enjoyed it. It kind of felt like they were a little family, and Beck couldn't help but look forward to when they had kids of their own. Not that he would ever tell Jade that.

Yeah Jamie hadn't changed much. Today he wore his Monster's Inc. shirt with the black Vans Jade got him last Christmas. His dark hair was gelled up in spikes, but not in a particularly attractive way. You could tell the kid did it himself. Beck smiled, Jamie was probably the only person he knew that used more hair products than himself.

Jamie seemed to notice Beck's glances, because not even a minute later he snapped, "Eyes on the road idiot." Beck sighed. Jade hadn't been particularly bitter after the breakup, just resigned and disappointed. Apparently her overprotective munchkin of a brother was not taking the same approach.

After another few minutes of silence Beck finally asked casually, "So what are you doing in school now Jamie?"

"Division," Jamie answered shortly. Ah Wests, ever the experts at one word answers.

"That's tough stuff," Beck sympathized.

"Maybe for you moron," Jamie retorted. "But intelligent people such as myself find it incredibly tedious." What did Jade read this kid as a bedtime story? The freaking dictionary?

Beck decided to leave the kid alone for the rest of the ride. Maybe it would make them both a bit more comfortable. Jamie used to love him. He'd get over his anger fast. Right? Who was Beck kidding, Jamie was a miniature Jade, and Jade was never one to forgive easily. Or forgive at all for that matter.

But silence was almost worse than Jamie's insults. Beck could practically feel Jamie seething as the boy slumped down in his seat, oversized backpack balanced precariously on his knees.

"Idiot. Heart breaker. Destroyer. Monster. Fascist," Jamie thought furiously. Ok fine, he didn't know what fascist actually meant, but Jade used it once and it sounded like something Beck would be. Plus it sounded cool.

Jamie would usually consider himself a pretty cool and collected guy. But Beck hurt Jade, and Jamie was going to give him hell dammit. And yes, the seven-year-old could curse. He had Jade for a sister.

When Beck finally pulled into his driveway, Jamie jumped out of the car before it could even roll to a complete stop. Beck might have been surprised if Jade hadn't done this countless times before. He was starting to pick up on all the mannerisms the two siblings shared. Beck rolled his shoulders before approaching the frowning boy. Jamie stood, arms crossed, hip out, and foot tapping in front of the RV. It might have been comical if Beck wasn't so desperate to get in his good books. Pathetic huh? But Jamie was the key to Jade, so he wasn't about to give up.

After unlocking the door, Jamie stalked in ahead of him before chucking his bag halfway across the room and throwing himself down on the bed. As he did so, he accidentally (well, not so accidentally) flung an arm out only for it to crash into Beck's alarm clock. Said clock fell from the nightstand only to crash into the floor, bits of plastic flying like debris after a bombing.

Beck ran his hand through his hair. Why was this family so hell-bent on destroying all his clocks?

Rather than reprimand the boy, Beck bit his tongue. "I'll get the waste-bin," he said after taking a few moments calm down.

While Beck crouched on the floor, picking alarm clock bits out of his carpet, Jamie heaved himself up to inspect the RV. Admittedly Jamie had thought it was really cool the first time Jade took him there. But last time pictures of Jade adorned the walls, her spider stuffed animal was placed on the bed, and there was a shelf for all her scissors. There used to the picture of the three of them together on Jade's 16th birthday too.

To Jamie Beck's RV looked small and ridiculous without _Jade_ all around it. Jamie adored his sister, and to him, her very presence made everything exponentially better.

Jamie sat down at Beck's desk and began pulling open drawers. He made sure to rearrange some things while he was in there, just to piss off Beck later. He was going through the back of one of the drawers when he pulled out a medium sized wooden box. Jamie took a moment to imagine all that could be in there. _Guitar picks? Rubies? Human bones? A dead duck?_

Jamie quickly yanked the box open, only to freeze in place after recognizing the contents.

The box was filled with all that was now missing from the RV. There were pictures of Beck and Jade, playbills from the productions they were both in, a few pairs of earrings, and even the pair of scissors Jade was looking for last week. Tucked in the back corner was the picture of the three of them.

Jamie shoved the box back in place just as Beck was straightening up.

"Whatcha doing in there kiddo?" Beck asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. And don't call me kiddo," Jamie sneered.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" Beck suggested. Jamie shrugged. It was better than talking to Beck. Anything to not hear his annoying voice anymore.

"What do you want to watch?" Beck asked, walking over to his movie collection.

"The Scissoring," Jamie answered automatically.

"Jade lets you watch that?" Beck said suspiciously. He knew Jade was obsessed with the movie, but he also knew she was an extremely protective and big sister.

"Of course, all the time," Jamie rolled his eyes, before plopping down on the couch. Well actually, he had only seen it once last summer. And he was pretty sure Jade was drunk that night. But Beck didn't need to know that.

Beck hesitated before popping the movie in and going to sit at his desk. He needed the kid to like him after all.

Beck tensed up a bit more with every bloody death displayed in its high definition glory on the TV screen. Jamie was watching completely unaffected, but Beck couldn't help but think that he was corrupting Jade's brother. He had already emotionally scarred one West too many.

Beck finally snapped when the girl shoved her boyfriend down the stairs only for the scissors to jab him in the throat at the bottom. If Jade found out, he would definitely be taking the boyfriend's role

"Ok, I think that's enough TV for one day!" Beck exclaimed, clapping his hands in false cheerfulness. While he flipped off the offending movie Jamie glared daggers into his back. Beck couldn't help but shiver under the boy's glare. Jamie sure knew how to use those icy blues to his advantage.

"What do you suggest we do now you simpleton?" Yep, that word sounded good too.

"Well, um…" Beck stuttered, looking around desperately for something to entertain a seven-year-old boy. "I have a dartboard," Beck said, regretting the words the second they left his mouth.

But Jamie was already grinning ear to ear and strolling toward said target. Oh god, that smile could be anything but good.

"So how do you do this?" Jamie scowled, for once not throwing in an insulting nickname. Against his better judgement, Beck showed the boy how to grasp the dart in his small hand and throw it at the dartboard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it now nimrod." _There's_ the nickname.

Jamie puckered his lips and squinted his eyes before flinging the dart. Beck watched as in slow motion the dart flew forward… to a target approximately two feet below and three feet to the left of the dartboard. He could only watch helplessly as the dart collided with his fish tank, creating a large crack.

After snapping out of his shock, Beck took a few steps forward. But he was just a little too late. The weight of the water pushed upon the crack until the fish tank all but exploded, filthy water and goldfish spilling out across his carpet.

Was there some sort of gene for throwing sharp objects with precision?

Beck desperately grabbed some plastic cups of the table, haphazardly filling them up with tap water before snatching up fish and throwing them in the red solo cups. Today _was not_ the day for a fish funeral.

After several minutes, the great fish rescue mission of 2015 was complete. He took several calming breaths before slowly turning around to face a grinning Jamie, who was once more seated on the bed.

"Sorry," Jamie chirped in a voice that was anything _but_ sorry.

Beck sighed for the millionth time that afternoon, finally resigned to the fact that the world was against him.

"Come on. I need to change clothes and put these in the wash," he said, gesturing down at his now soaked jeans.

Beck was walking back from the laundry room when he saw it. Jamie was in the kitchen, seated at the counter, talking to none other than John and Nancy Oliver. Beck's parents looked on adoringly as the seven-year-old chattered away.

"So what's up?" Beck asked hesitantly entering the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel like he was walking into a war-zone.

"Just talking to this charming young man," Mrs. Oliver cooed, smiling at Jamie.

Jamie smiled back before saying in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You know Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I heard you guys buy really great mattresses." Their foreheads furrowed in confusion.

"It's just, Jade always said Beck was really great in bed," the little boy smiled innocently.

This could not be happening. Dammit all he had to be dreaming.

"BECK," John shouted.

"JAMIE," Nancy screeched.

"WHY," Beck shouted at the sky, looking up to a god that had surely abandoned him. Yep, definitely not dreaming.

"Beck I expected more from you! How could you be so irresponsible?" Nancy shrieked.

"Mom," Beck huffed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I live alone in an RV. I had the same girlfriend for three years. What did you expect? What did you think was happening when she came home in the afternoons and left with me in the mornings?"

Beck's dad let out a slew of indiscernible consonants. Nancy remained silent.

"Look, we were always careful," Beck sighed. "And I love her. A lot. So I really don't see the problem." His mother's eyes softened a bit.

"Beckett Oliver," his father started, finally regaining his speech.

"Not now John," Nancy said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. She gestured for the boys to leave, and Beck could not get out of there fast enough. Jamie skipped behind him happily.

They were halfway to the RV when Jamie suddenly faltered. "Wait," he called. "You said you love my sister."

"Yes?" Beck questioned, not seeing the issue.

"Like love. Not loved," Jamie said suspiciously.

"Well yeah, I do love her. She's the most incredible girl I know." Jamie seemed to think about his words for a few seconds before his face slowly broke into a smile. A genuine one for once.

"You know, you're not that bad Oliver," the boy chirped. As he breezed past him Jamie called over his shoulder, "Keep this up and I might just help you get her back."

Jade showed up an hour later. "Oliver!" she shouted as she climbed out of her car.

"I'm here," he called, as he and Jamie approached Jade.

"Get in the car twerp," she directed at her brother. Only Jade could made twerp sound like an endearment. Jamie gave his sister a quick wink before clambering into the passenger seat. Jade raised one eyebrow before turning back to Beck.

"So how was it?" Jade asked.

"It went great," Beck smiled. And in all honesty, it kind of did.

"Thanks I guess," she said before walking toward her car.

"Oh and Beck," she said as an afterthought.

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye until tomorrow."

She turned around. Beck smiled.

 **If anyone catches the subtle musical references, you are my favorite person ever! Reviews are really awesome, and I'd love to make this story better for you guys however possible! Next up... Bade, Cade, and Jade's mystery illness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter took quite a bit of research, and please let me know if you come upon any inaccuracies. Thanks!**

Jade West was five years old the first time it happened. One minute she was on the monkey bars at the neighborhood playground, and the next her vision was blurring and there was a ringing in her ears. She woke up in the hospital.

As little Jade sat in her hospital bed, looking like a fragile paper doll, her parents talked with the doctor, and the geneticist, and the other doctor, and the neurologist, and a ton of other people who apparently went to medical school. Words like genetically susceptible, convulsive, and postictal were thrown around. Jade didn't really care because she got to play with the scissors she found at the nurses' station.

But there was one word that was said practically every minute during her two day hospital stay. Epilepsy.

Apparently Jade had suffered a tonic-clonic convulsive seizure. Not that she remembered any of it. From what her parents said, she had fallen to the ground and started shaking for 22 (exactly 22, her mom counted) seconds. After that she laid there in a sort of daze. According to the nurse, this was totally normal. _Yeah if vibrating on the ground like one of Cat's stupid toys is considered normal._

Damn she hated that nurse. She talked to Jade like she was five. And yeah, she was five, but that didn't mean she had the intelligence of a five-year-old. Not only 24 hours ago she was on the ground shaking due to an excess of neurological activity. Jade West was a freaking genius.

In the end, Jade left with several bottles of colorful pills, two trees worth of pamphlets and handouts, and that fancy pair of scissors tucked in her boot. Her parents didn't know about that last souvenir.

The doctors assured her parents that Jade's epilepsy was manageable. While she would have this condition for the rest of her life, the seizures could be prevented with medication. What they failed to mention to Jade was that she had to take those freaking pills four times a day. Her mom kept her on track.

And so she was good for a while. Of course, that was before Jade's mom died and everything went to shit.

After her mother's funeral, Jade began to "forget" her medicine more and more. Meanwhile her father was out seducing his flavor of the week and she was left at home with the toddler. Sick huh? She couldn't get her father's attention unless she was convulsing on the floor. That two minutes of concern was worth it. Right?

During the first years of middle school her seizures increased in frequency. Contrary to popular belief, Jade did not pass out every time she saw a flashing light. Sorry pop culture, that is not how epilepsy works. They really weren't sure what causes her seizures. But they knew stress, exhaustion, depression, and hunger made it worse. So did neglecting to take her medicine.

And not every seizure was a grand mal. She had a couple at school without anyone even noticing. She had a few absence seizures during 6th grade, where one eye would start blinking uncontrollably. It didn't hurt, but damn it was annoying.

In eighth grade, Cat found out about Jade's epilepsy, and by extension, so did Mrs. Valentine. After that, the Valentine's kept her on track, making sure she was taking all of her medicine. The Valentines were no strangers to neurological disorders after all.

Beck found out a year after they started dating. She was in his RV one day after school, simultaneously complaining about their algebra homework and cutting up Nancy Oliver's cookbook when she felt it. Yep there's the aura.

"Shit," she cursed.

"What's wrong babe?" Beck questioned, brow creased in confusion. _Oh honey, you have no idea what's about to happen._

And then came the vertigo. Colors swirled in front of her eyes and she reached out desperately for something to shove into her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue again. And that's when all feeling left her as she slouched over.

Beck looked on horrified as his girlfriend fell on the ground. _This is a sick joke Jade,_ he thought to himself weakly. Then the shaking started. All four of her limbs simultaneously extended and contracted, her muscles were jerking and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Beck sat there, unable to move. But then Jade's back arched off the ground and a choked half scream erupted from her semi-conscious body. He ran to her, completely unsure what to do. _He could grab her, but then what if he hurt her? Holding her in place could only make it worse right?_

In the end, he lamely placed her stuffed spider between her clenched teeth. Just like that, it stopped. Jade groaned opening her eyes slightly. It had only been 20 seconds, 30 at most, but it felt like a life time.

Perfect. If she's going to have a seizure around her boyfriend might as well go all out. And grand mal was her idea of a perfect date. Definitely set the mood. At least she regained consciousness afterwards and could explain it to Beck. Who knows what crazy shit he would have done if she wasn't there to calm him down.

The oh-so-beautiful blaring of the bell woke Jade from her daze. She was slouched over in her desk, her head propped up by her hand in a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness. This was her sociology class, which was also her next-to-last period today. Thank god.

Jade actually loved sociology. She was fascinated by the supposed "social laws" that she absolutely refused to follow. And for this reason, she was a teacher favorite. But that status was slowly deteriorating. She tried desperately to stay awake. She did not need detention or, heaven forbid, another meditation session with a certain acting teacher. But coffee could only do so much, and a bit of lost class time was a small price to pay for taking care of her brother.

Once upon a time, Jade would have been the first person out the door, pushing any annoying loiterers out of her way. _Delinquents_. But she honestly didn't have the energy for that anymore. So for once, she followed social conduct and shuffled out behind her classmates.

Her state of silence ended abruptly when a small, red, and _glittery_ creature ran straight into her, knocking Jade to the ground.

"Cat," Jade groaned. She really didn't have the heart to yell at the bubbly redhead today. Carefully picking herself up, Jade asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

The girl was indeed a sight, which is saying something because Cat always looks far from normal. She wore her favorite pink dress (the one with the pretty bow in the back Jadey!) and riding boots. But that wasn't the strange part. Her hair was a bit more interesting.

That long red hair was separated into about 20 strands. Each section was braided tightly and strung with tons of multicolor plastic beads, like the type you put on friendship bracelets. _Dreadlocks, Cat style_ Jade mused. _Better be sure to show Andre._

To top of her, well original, hairdo, Cat was covered head-to-toe in glitter. This wasn't like that one time in Saturday detention though when she had glitter in her hair. This was A LOT of glitter. Like I was just in a hurricane of glitter and pepto bismol.

Cat shoved a drawing of a glittery purple giraffe in the dark girl's face. She had art. That explains it.

"Jadey, Jadey, Jadey!" Cat squealed.

"What!" she snapped, starting to sound like her old self. The little redhead froze for a minute, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's Tuesday!" Cat finally said, unable to think of any other reason for celebration.

"Yes Cat," Jade sighed, grabbing her wrist to drag her off to the Blackbox Theater. Because they went to a performing arts school, instead of study halls the students got to meet together for rehearsals and soundchecks during their free period.

Today the group was running through the final scene of _Beauty and the Beast_ , their spring musical. When Jade found out what production they were doing, she huffed and rolled her eyes. But at least the show had decent music. Jade was just not in the mood to watch Vega prance around the stage as a princess every freaking day for months.

Of course Belle went to Vega. She practically exudes a princess vibe. Whereas Jade was left as a feather duster, a minor part at best. She didn't have the time or energy to take a lead in the production, but she was still disappointed that Sikowitz valued her acting so little that he gave her a character with a grand total of seven lines.

Cat and Jade were the last students to march into the theatre. The rest of the cast had already convened on the stage and were receiving a classic Sikowitz peptalk.

"WHAT ARE WE?"

"Magical," the class groaned.

"WHAT ELSE IS MAGICAL?"

"Coconuts."

"AND WHERE ARE COCONUTS GROWN?"

"The tropical environments of Africa, Asia, the Pacific, and Latin America."

"Great! Remember that and your performance shall be inspired! Go unleash your inner coconut" Wow they missed one of Sikowitz's finest speeches. And it was almost coherent.

"Jade, Cat!" Robbie exclaimed as the two girls approached the group. The other mumblers had already dispersed to run lines and put together "magical" costumes.

"Robbie!" Jade mimicked. Over the past few months the puppet boy had become increasingly more comfortable with her, and she did not like it one bit. But she had more important things to worry about.

"Hey girls," a soft voice beside her said shyly. Beck. Jade glanced his way, and he offered her a small smile and her hourly cup of coffee. Jade gave him a nod in thanks. Hey, you can't say she's heartless. She tried to pretend it didn't affect her when her fingertips brushed his. Beck just grinned. He wasn't even trying to hide his feelings anymore.

"You won't believe what they did to my costume!" Tori exclaimed, flapping her arms in the air. Jade liked the girl now. Yes that's right, _liked._ She had been a mediocre friend to Jade the past couple months. But that didn't mean that Jade couldn't find her so called problems annoying and petty.

Before Tori could reveal the heinous crime committed against her ballroom dress, Sikowitz called for their attention.

"Furniture! You must try on your costumes!" He shouted. Strange, Sikowitz has definitely called them furniture before. And they weren't doing Beauty and the Beast then.

Jade dragged her feet as she marched towards her dressing room. Well technically it wasn't her dressing room, it was Cat's. Because Cat played Chip, a leading role, and had a few neurotic tendencies, Sikowitz gave her a personal room aka closet. And of course the girl immediately insisted that her best, best friend join her.

Jade walked softly through the labyrinth that was backstage, until she reached their personal closet at the back corner of the theater. _Home sweet home._

Jade slammed the door behind her and ran a hand through her hair. Why wasn't this day over already? And now she had to deal with social interaction!

Sighing the girl turned around to inspect the costume hanging on the back of her door. At least three ostriches died to create this atrocity. It consisted of a gold body suit, covered in huge ugly feathers across her collarbones, torso, and thighs. But it didn't stop there. There was a hat. A feathered party hat. Dammit all to hell.

Jade began to reach for the _thing_ when she felt it. That tingle on the back of her neck as her feet became a bit unsteady beneath her. Her vision sharpened before spinning and blurring. There was a roaring sound in her ears.

Trying to remain calm, Jade lowered herself to the floor. The last thing she needed was to crash into a bunch of props and make a scene.

She heaved for air as her chest began to constrict, and she could feel her muscles tensing up. Her limbs began to tremor uncontrollably as she slowly faded into the darkness.

Her last conscious thought… _someone is yelling my name_.

Jade awoke sweaty and bruised on the floor of the cramped closet. Her head was killing her, and she knew she had slammed it against the floor at some point during her seizure. Her mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood. Because she totally needed to almost bite her tongue off during a tonic-clonic seizure today. That's just great.

As she slowly regained consciousness, she realized that someone was banging on the door frantically.

"Jadey! Are you ok?" Cat squeaked.

"You've been in there a half hour. You're scaring me! Please come out!" she begged her voice becoming increasingly shrill. Jade didn't have the strength to call out to her.

"Jade," a deeper voice called softly. He sounded broken, afraid. Beck.

"Jade just say you're ok," he said starting to choke up. Unlike the innocent Cat, who didn't understand the finer points of epilepsy, he knew exactly what might have happened in that closet.

Shit.

 **I hope you liked it! The plot is finally picking up, and there is a lot of drama coming your way :)**

 **Feedback is absolutely amazing! Thanks for the reviews you guys have sent me already!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. This summer every person at my church tried to give up something they loved. Guess what I picked? But I'm back now! Here we go...**

"Jade," a voice called softer, cracking ever so slightly. Beck.

"Jade just say you're ok," he said starting to choke up. Unlike the innocent Cat, he knew exactly what might have happened in that closet.

Shit.

Jade suppressed a groan as hundreds of thoughts began to race through her already aching head. Who in the world did she piss off to deserve this? The universe was seriously trying to screw with her. She did not need Beck (totally, no really) and she was not about to give him the satisfaction of showing him her "vulnerable side." If that part of her even existed, he sure as hell did not deserve to see it. But he did sound a bit concerned… even scared.

Jade's head throbbed again as there was another loud knock on the door. And then another. And then another. And was that the sound of Cat screaming? Jade pulled herself up as fast as possible in her condition, her hand shooting out to grab a costume rack as she faltered, her head spinning.

Ignoring her dizziness, Jade took two steps toward the door determined, because whatever was wrong with Cat, she was going to fix it dammit. The dark haired girl wrenched the door open, only to receive a fist to her face. Jade fell back with the force of the blow. She prepared herself to hit the concrete floor. Because seriously her karma was seriously screwed up today. Or this year.

But the collision never came. Instead she felt two arms around her, two very familiar, very tan, very hard arms. Beck had one arm wrapped around her waist, while the other curled behind her to cradle her head. And for a moment, time was frozen. Jade's hands instinctively gripped his tightly. Beck's gaze softened and his fingers began to gently pull through her hair.

But her slowly swelling eye seemed to bring Beck back to his senses, as her carefully pulled her up from their dip-like position.

"What. The. Hell." Jade growled, punctuating every word with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Cat's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. At any other time, Jade would have been slightly amused by her friend's deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

"Well you weren't answering, and I got really scared. I really wanted you to come out. Like when my brother wanted the groundhog to come out on Groundhog's Day last November, and he threw a tantrum, and we had to give him his special medicine" Cat said frantically. "And then I realized maybe you didn't hear us! So I knocked again. And again. And then it felt like I was playing bongos and I really like bongos Jadey!"

Jade sighed, slightly bemused at the image of Cat beating her tiny fists against the door, even though she failed to stop knocking when the door was replaced by her best friend's face.

"Jade are you ok?" Beck asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. He ran his eyes up and down her frame, taking in her rumpled clothes and hair, paler than normal skin, and shaking hands.

Jade shrugged away from him. She didn't need help. And his hand definitely wasn't comforting. _But it kind of was and that was terrifying._

"I'm fine," she spat, aiming a pointed look at Beck and a slight frown at Cat. Even friends weren't allowed to assault her face.

"Jade are you sure?" Beck asked trying to get her to look him in the eye. But Jade ducked her head stubbornly, glaring at the floor. Giving up, Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"Just let me take you home."

"I don't have time for this," Jade growled, sauntering toward the back exit. Of course, her sultry stride was ruined by her slight tremble.

Beck stood frozen for a moment, before taking a step as if to follow her, but he was stopped by the small hand that gently tugged at his arm.

"Let her cool off Beck," Cat said quietly. "We can't upset her right now. It will only make it worse."

Beck knew she was right, but he couldn't help but feel torn. A year ago he could have gone after her, no question. He probably would have held her, made her take her medication, and then made her his crappy attempt at a vegetarian burrito.

But he couldn't do that now, because his presence would only upset her. He would make it worse, and that killed him.

But for the first time since the break-up Cat was looking at him like she cared, like she was his friend. Her hand on his bicep and the sympathetic look in her brown eyes helped ground him. A bit.

"Let's go get something to eat," Cat suggested. "We can get Jadey something and then bring it to her house and check on her."

Cat's suggestion was sensible, but Beck still wanted to run after the dark haired girl and sweep her up in his arms.

Seeing his look of indecision, Cat continued softly, "Beck, I know you love her, but she can't get worked up right now. We both know her body needs to rest."

Beck let out a sigh, relaxing his posture for the first time since he knocked on the dressing room (read: closet) door. Dejected, he allowed the small girl to pull him away.

The car was silent, but for the first time in a long time, the silence between Cat and Beck wasn't tense.

 _Maybe she just doesn't have the energy to be pissed off,_ Beck thought, glancing at the redhead in his passenger seat.

Cat sat with her legs curled up under her, staring out the window into the night. In her lap she clutched the plastic bag from the gas station that contained all their Jade peace offerings.

The bag contained gummy bears (because no matter how much Jade protested, she loved them), a packet of construction paper to cut up, and a salad for dinner, because Jade West could not cook to save her life. Jamie had told her that many times these past couple of months.

In Beck's free hand he held a styrofoam cup of peppermint tea. He knew Jade would give them both hell if they came sans coffee. But he also knew her nervous system did not need to be keyed up on caffeine right now, impending Jade meltdown aside.

Beck was startled when a soft voice filled the car.

"I'm worried about her," Cat whispered. Beck opened his mouth to reassure the girl, but stopped. Because he had no reassurance to give.

"I am too," he replied just as quiet.

"I know she's not eating," the redhead continued. "I give her some of my lunch, but she hardly touches it." Jade had lost weight these last couple months. Beck knew she tried to hide it by wearing loose sweaters instead of her usual dresses, but the sharp line of her collarbone and hollowed cheeks said it all.

"And I know she isn't sleeping either," Cat said her voice gaining volume. "And she's so tired, no matter how much coffee she drinks. And her hands shake all the time!"

Beck had noticed this too, and he didn't know what was causing it, whether it be the gallons of coffee she was now consuming or failing to take her medicine. The thought scared him more than he could ever voice to Cat.

"I just want her to be okay again," Cat finished. For once the tone of her voice was not accusing, but it stung all the same. Beck used to build Jade up, to make her smile. Now he was the one tearing her down.

"How did you know," Beck asked Cat after a few moments of silence. He didn't elaborate on his question, but Cat seemed to know what he was asking all the same.

"I know you love her Beck. I know you'll always love her," Cat said, turning to face him. "I can see it in the way you buy her coffee, and hover around her when she starts shaking, or watch her when she leaves the room."

Beck kept silent, shocked that the bubbly Cat was so perceptive. True, he never hid his dedication to his exgirlfriend. But to save himself from the wrath of Jade, he tried not to make his concern too obvious.

"You still take care of her Beck, and you still worry about her. That hasn't changed," Cat said. "But you did a stupid thing. A really stupid thing. And for the life of Mr. Purples, I can't figure out why you didn't open the door."

Beck opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He had asked himself that many times, and he didn't have an answer.

"But I never thought you stopped loving her," Cat said quietly. "Even those first weeks after the breakup I still knew." Beck glanced her way, shocked. The redhead had practically spit venom at him during every encounter since that night at Tori's.

As if reading his mind, Cat said, "But I was still very, very angry. So angry I didn't know what to do." A frown appeared on Cat's face and her brow wrinkled in frustration. After a moment, her face softened.

"But I'm tired of being angry with you Beck. And we have to help her. I can't do it on my own." Beck was a bit surprised at Cat's confession.

"You are the one who tore her down, and you're the only one to help her build herself back up." He felt a pang of guilt at her words, but he couldn't deny that she was right. Hell, he knew this was his fault all along.

"Does that mean Kitty is back?" Beck finally said to the girl he considered a sister.

"Yeah," Cat told him, turning to face the window once more. "Now let's get Jadey back too."

"Why are we doing this again?" Beck said exasperated as he scaled the fence enclosing the West's backyard.

"To help Jadey silly!" Cat replied as Beck offered her a hand to hoist her up beside him.

"No Cat," Beck sighed from his perch on top of the fence. "Why are we sneaking into her backyard like cat burglars?". Yes the entryway is a bit intimidating, but the door still works just fine.

"Haha cat! I'm a Cat! Why is the burglar a cat?" Beck raised an eyebrow at her in answer.

"You know Jade will kill us if we wake Jamie up with the doorbell," Cat replied, hopping down from the fence.

She was right, so Beck could do nothing but jump ungracefully from the fence and follow her into the yard.

"Now come on Beck!" Cat insisted, pushing him toward a small path that led to the garden. The redhead bent down and snatched up a few pebbles from the gravel beneath her feet. She shoved them into Beck's hand before pointing to the window two stories above them.

Beck hesitated, but Cat was not having it. "You've done this a thousand times before," she said in a 'duh' tone he didn't know Cat possessed. The redhead was showing all kinds of new sides to herself these days.

"And they kicked me off the softball team in sixth grade when I ran around the bases riding my Nimbus 2-gazillion," she continued nonchalantly.

Beck smiled softly, remembering the year both his girls were obsessed with Harry Potter. Cat wasn't horrible at the softball, but she certainly wasn't going pro anytime soon. And the coach was a bit peeved when she slung one leg over her broom and began hopping toward first base, screaming about her Quidditch prowess. He then firmly suggested that maybe softball wasn't the best fit.

Obeying Cat, Beck plucked a small stone out of her hand, throwing it at the window above them where it rebounded with a resounding _thunk._

Cat and Beck waited hopefully, but when a pale face failed to appear in the window, Cat silently handed him another pebble. Beck sighed, but threw anyways.

Cat continued to be Beck's bat-boy (can you call me bat-girl Beck! It's like I'm a superhero!) in their impromptu game of pebble baseball. After ten minutes they lost count of the number of strikes. It was certainly more than three.

After a particularly impressive throw, which Beck executed while facing backwards and standing on one foot, a pale hand shot up to knock impatiently against the window in answer.

"Yay! It's Jadey!" Cat screeched at an impressive pitch, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Beck ignored the ringing in his ears and stared up at the window. Seconds passed and Jade was nowhere in sight. And then, just when he thought he was imagining things, a crumpled piece of paper appeared in the window.

 **"** **FOR BECK" it read in large, sloppy block letters. Ah, a famous Jade West sign. After a moment the sign was taken away once more, and a delicate hand appeared yet again.**

This time a single middle finger was lifted in the air.

Beck couldn't bring himself to frown, because this was the old Jade, his Jade, making signs and insulting others and he loved it.

Yet another sign appeared in the window, this one reading "CAT GO HOME." It remained in their view for a moment longer, before disappearing as the curtains were pulled shut. Beck caught just a glimpse of long black hair before the red curtains closed.

"Well at least she's okay," Cat smiled sadly. "Jadey never makes signs when she's feeling bad. And she put extra effort into those!"

Beck failed to see what work Jade had put into her "signs," but he only nodded reassuringly at the redhead. Cat's face clouded once more as she grabbed his elbow.

"I guess we better go," she said, pulling him toward the fence once more. Beck followed her quietly. They rounded the corner of the house and were only a few feet from the fence when they heard it. _Knock._

Beck looked up to see a small pale face pressed against the window above him. But it wasn't the face he came to see that night, and that wasn't her window.

All the same, Beck smiled and gave Jamie West a slight wave. The boy's small face looked solemn as he stared down at the two high schoolers. Normally Beck would find this seriousness in a child a bit comical. But this was a West.

The boy gave the two a quick but firm nod, before disappearing back into the house. Beck's heart felt a bit lighter as he turned to look at the confused girl beside him. Jamie West had this under control.

"She'll be okay tonight Kitty."

 **So there you have it! Yet another chapter. What did you think? Sorry if it wasn't too exciting, but there is more drama to come. Remember, reviews bring an author both joy and inspiration :) Thank you!**


End file.
